A golf club includes a head for striking a golf ball, a handle including a grip for swinging the golf club, and a shaft connecting the head to the handle. A golf club encounters air resistance when it is swung for hitting a ball because air votices, or votex cores, are created at the trailing surface of the golf club shaft. This air resistance results in a drop in head speed, an irregular vibration in the shaft of the golf club, and very discernable noise. Moreover, the drop in head speed in turn reduces the flying distance of the ball, and the irregular vibration of the shaft affects the direction of the ball.
Attempts have been made in the past to construct a golf club which minimizes air resistance. U.S. Patent No. 4,648,598 to Kim describes a golf club with an air permeable shaft. The golf club comprises a air permeable skeletal-like shaft formed from a plurality of spaced rods which are concentrically arranged about a longitudinal axis. A spiral wrapping is disposed about the skeletal-like shaft of the golf club for providing structural reinforcement. The rods allegedly reduce wind drag or resistance during the golf swing. Although perhaps not devoid of all merit, the foregoing construction suffers from extreme complexity, questionable durability, expensive and burdensome construction, aesthetically displeasing appearance, and only nominal reduction in wind resistance during the golf club swing.